


Jack Kelly and The Newsboy Strike of 1899

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: Jack Kelly growing up [2]
Category: Jack Kelly fandom, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, jack kelly newsies
Genre: Beating, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: The newsboy strike but A LOT darker for Jack.
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Jack Kelly growing up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Jack woke up the next morning from Crutchie trying to get down early. “Where are ya goin… Crutch the mornin’ bell ain’t rung yet....”

“I-I wanna beat the other fellas down ta the streets.” He said. Jack raised an eyebrow at his younger friend rolling up the drawing he drew the night before of the refuge. It may have been a year but the thoughts haunted him. “I just… I don’t want anyone ta see…. I… uh… I ain’t been walkin so good.”

“Quit gripin…. You know how many guys fake a limp for symphony? Kid, that bum leg of yours…. It's a goldmine.”

“But… if someone gets the idea that I can’t make it on my own…. They’s gonna lock me up in the refuge… fer good.” He said. Jack froze. He stuffed that drawing away trying to shake off all memories of the refuge. _Spida can’t find ya, you’s safe. No more of the belt, or the knife, or the stupid whip, or his dumb cane that he used only for you. The spider is out of your life now, has been for a year. Last a little longer Kelly, then you’s eighteen and he can’t take ya._ He hated that Crutchie was afraid of that place. He hated that Crutchie was scared he could get locked up just for being a cripple. “Be a pal Jackie, help me down?” He said trying to get down, Jack wasn’t paying attention until he heard Crutchie fall. He immediately shot up and ran to pull him up. 

“You wanna bust your other leg too!?” He scolded.

“N-No… I wanna go down.” He said

“You’ll be down there soon enough… take a moment! Drink in my… my penthouse!” He used Race’s joke, Crutchie smiled. “High above the stinkin streets of New York”

“You’re crazy!” Crutchie giggle nudging him. 

“Why, cause I like a breath of fresh air? Cause I like seein the sky n’ the stars?” Jack smiled nudging him back.

“You’s seein stars alright.” Crutchie grinned, Jack was proud he taught Crutchie how to be quick on his feet with a comeback.

“Listen kid… them streets down there… they sucked the life outta my old man… years of rotten jobs…. N’ stomped on by bosses… n’ when they finally broke ‘im they tossed him ta the curb like yestadays paper!” He said trying not to get upset thinking about it. How could they do that to his dad? They knew he had a young son at home and lost his wife, Jack couldn’t imagine doing that to someone. They stressed his father out so much he died, the boy was old enough to know that now. “They ain’t doin that ta me.” He said.

“B-But everyone wants ta come here…” Crutchie said so innocently.

“New York's fine!” He said. “If ya got a big strong door ta lock it up.” He shrugged. “But I tell ya! Crutchie! There's a whole notha world out there! So you can keep ya small life in a big city…. Give me a big life… in a small town.” He grinned. Crutchie let him ramble on about Santa Fe getting his hopes up that maybe some fresh air could fix his leg. Jack sure knows how to make him feel better. The boys went down getting ready to sell, Jack and Romeo had noticed a new girl. 

“Well hello, hello, hello beautiful.” Romeo smiled.Jack pushed him out of the way. 

“Step aside Romeo! Nothin that concerns you here.” he smirked and turned to the girl. “Mornin miss. May I interest you in the latest news.” He said with a grin as all the boys watched.

“The paper isn’t out yet…” She said, obviously not interested in him, which made him try harder. 

“Oh I’d be delighted to deliver it ta you… personally.” He said grinning. Her friend took a step closer, Jack raised his arms in mock surrender until the girl stopped it.

“I’ve got a headline for you.” She said. Jack smiled wide. “Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles” She said. His face dropped.

“OH!” All the boys teased him, Romeo wrapped his arm around Jack. 

“Back ta the bench slugga, you struck out.” He grinned. Jack pushed him.

“I’m crushed!” He shouted in the girls direction. She ignored him. He smirked.

They got to buying their papers where they noticed a new kid, and his little brother. A real little brother. Davey and Les, Jack immediately took a liking to them and agreed to help them sell before they even wanted help. Davey may have not been very fond of the idea at first but all of them told them selling with Jack was a good idea. At night Jack met up with them to split their money, like the deal they had to which Les proved he was no idiot. Jack saw a lot of himself in the fearless nine year old and loved it. They invited him to dinner, in the one day they knew him they knew he does everything for the kids and doesn’t eat every day. He said so feeling uncomfortable. He already intruded with Alice and Eliza he doesn’t want to do that with a new family. He had to think fast.

“Thanks for the invite, but I just remembered I got plans with a fella. He’s probably waiting on me right now.” He said with a reassuring smile. Les noticed a man who had been watching Jack like a hawk slowly moving closer. 

“Is that the guy your meeting?” Les asked pointing. Jack turned around and saw the spider. 

“KELLY” He shouted. Jack grabbed Les.

“Run for it!” He shouted, both of the Jacob brothers noticed the fear grow and had no idea why Jack was so scared but he was running fast.

“Officer! Grab him!” The spider shouted. “You! Jack Kelly, Stop!” He shouted, hearing the anger terrified Jack. That man was ready to kill him. “KELLY!” He shouted.

Jack sprinted. He lead them into a theater. “Slow down… we lost ‘im.” He said catching his breath.

“Someone want to tell me why I’m running? I got no one chasing me!” Davey said. Jack looked at him with a frown. “Who was that guy?” He asked more friendly now.

“That was Snyda the Spida. A real sweetie. He runs a jail for underage kids called The Refuge.” He hated every part of saying the name of that tell hole. “The more kids he locks up, the more money the city pays him. Problem is, all the money goes straight to his own pocket. Do yourself a favor and stay clear of him and The Refuge…” He frowned

“Hey you up there, no kids allowed!”Jack heard a familiar voice he loved.

“Not even me, Miss Medda!?” He smiled.

“Jack Kelly! Man of mystery. Get yourself down here and give me a hug.” She said. He laughed running down giving her a hug. “Where have you been keeping yourself kid?” She said squeezing the life out of him and he loved it.

“Neva far from you miss Medda!” She laughed. Jack introduced her to the boys. It was going well until she embarrassed him telling Davey and Les that he painted the backdrops. He brushed it off by saying it was just some trees and changed the subject. 

“Miss Medda, I got a little uh… situation out on the street. Mind if I hide out here a while?” He said. She hugged him again. 

“Where better to escape trouble than a theater?” She ruffled his hair. “Is Snyder after you again?” Jak frowned and gave a little nod. His mood shifted when Les then asked about Jack’s last escape that Jack was so proud of. Medda teased him saying he didn’t actually know Roosevelt, but she did. 

“Miss Medda! You’re on!” A worker called.

“I am! How am I doing.?” She asked. The man stared at her so she turned to the boys who laughed.  
“Boys, lock the door and stay all night. You’re with Medda now.” She said. The smiled. They all huddled backstage and watched. After her song Jack hugged her and asked if he can go to the box when he noticed a girl. She let him up there and he realized it was the girl from before.

“Well hello again.” He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

“This is a private box.” She said. He smirked.

“If ya want I could lock the door.” He got closer. “Twice in one day. Think its fate?”

“Go away I’m working.” She said. He was impressed.

“A workin girl huh? Doin what?” He said so innocently, getting the girl to smile a little bit at how innocent his ‘doin what’ was.

“Reviewing the show for the New York Son.” She said. He smiled.

“I work for the World!” He said proudly.

“Wow. Somewhere out there someone cares. Go tell them.” She sassed. He took a glance at her again. 

“The views betta here.” He grinned.

“Please go. I’m not in the habit of speaking to strangers.” He chuckled.

“Well then you’s gonna make a lousy reporter.” He stopped laughing. “The names Jack Kelly.” He smiled again.

“Is that what it says on your rap sheet?” He laughed. 

“A smart girl. I admire smart girls.” He looked at her smiling again “Beautiful, smart, independent.-”

“Do you mind!?” She raised her voice. The people below told them to shut up. 

“You got in for free. At least pay attention.” Miss Medda called, scolding Jack specifically. 

“I’s sorry miss Medda.” He smiled at her. He then turned back to the girl and sat down. He drew her, she was much better than the show. He smiled so wide and signed it ‘Jack Kelly’ so she’d never forget him. She caught him.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Hey! Quiet down! There's a show goin on!” He smirked.

“You are the most impossible boy-”

“Shh” He grinned.

“Ever.” She said and turned away. He finished up, left it there and went down. He went back home and got some sleep.

_“I caught you again Jack Kelly.” The spider laughed whipping Jack. He yelled.“That’s right you bastard.” He laughed._

_“Stop… please.” He begged._

_“Never Jack” He said all while hitting the boy. Loving when he screamed._

_“Why the hell would you do that. Kelly you could have cost me my job. Roosevelt's carriage!?”_

_“That was the goal. To cost ya your job.” he said. The man hit him again._

_“You’re worthless Jack. You’ll be beat for that escape until the day you die.” he said._

_“Why? It was a year ago. Drop it.” He said. The mak kept hurting him and had his men drag out the boys. Every single Newsie. They all had to watch Jack suffer._

He shot up in the middle of the night. He stopped himself from crying and drew the refuge again stuffing it away. He then checked on Crutchie ruffling his hair making sure he was safe and was able to get himself to sleep. They woke up the next morning. Jack wasn’t in the best mood from his dream but cheered up with the boys. That’s when he learned the prices went up and Jack took on the role of a strike leader. He had no idea what to do but had to do this. They then went to Jacobi’s where they decided who would get to tell the other newsies, they were serious about this strike. That’s when that girl came in. 

“Why’s everyone so scared of Brooklyn?” She asked. After seeing all of them get scared when Jack mentioned Brooklyn.

“What’re you doin’ here?” He smiled. 

“Asking a question. Have you got an answer?” She said. 

“Brooklyn is the sixth largest city in the entire world! You got Brooklyn, you hit the mother load.” He grinned getting closer to her. “For someone who works fer the New York Sun, you spend an awful lot of time hanging around at the World. So, uh, what's that about?” He chuckled, then his eyes widened. “You followin’ me?” He teased hiding behind Davey.

“The only thing I’m following is a story.” She rolled her eyes. “A rag-tag gang of ragamuffins wants to take on the kingmaker of New York. Think you have a chance?” She teased.

“Shouldn’t you be at the ballet?” 

“Question too difficult? I’ll rephrase: will the richest and most powerful men in New York give the time of day to a gang of kids who haven’t got a nickel to their name?

“Hey!” Crutchie folded his arms “You don’t gotta be insultin’.... I got a nickel.” He said. Jack laughed at how cute he was and ruffled the kids hair. 

“So I guess you’d say you’re a couple of Davids looking to take on Goliath?” She said. 

“We… We never said that.” Davey said. 

“You didn’t have to. I did.” She said.

“I seen a lot of papers in my time and I ain’t never noted no goirl reporters writin hard news.” He sassed. 

“Wake up to the new century. The game’s changing. How about an exclusive interview?” She said. 

“Ain’t your beat entertainment?” He grinned. 

“This is entertaining…” She said, he raised an eyebrow. “so far.” She smirked. 

“What’s the last news story you wrote?” He took a step closer. 

“What’s the last strike you organized?” She also took a step closer.

Romeo pushed past Jack “Out of your league, Kelly. Methinks the lady needs to handled by a real man.” He grinned. Jack once again raised an eyebrow.

“You thinks wrong, Romeo.” She said. He excitedly went over to Jack.

“How’d she know my name?” He grinned. 

“Get outta here.” Jack pushed him. 

“Jack, I say we save any exclusive for a real reporter.” Davey said. Jack nodded.

“Do you see somebody else giving you the time of day?” She asked looking upset, that’s when Jack felt horrible. Maybe he went too far. “Alright, so I’m just busting out of the social pages. But you give me the exclusive, let me run with the story, and I promise you I’ll get you the space.” She said.

“You think we could be in the papes?” Crutchie asked so happily. 

“Shut down a paper like the World and you’re going to make the front page.” She smiled. 

“You want a story? Be at the circulation gate tomorrow morning and you’ll get one.” He grinned “And bring a camera. You’re gonna wanna snap a picture of dis.” He smiled. Mister Jacobi kicked the kids out and they all went home, all minus Jack. Who had to talk to this girl. 

“So, what’s your story? Are you selling newspapers to work your way through art school?” She asked.

“Art school? Are ya kiddin’ me?”

“But you’re an artist. You’ve got real talent. You should be inside the paper illustrating, not outside hawking it.” She said showing him what he drew the night prior. 

“Maybe that ain’t what I want.” 

“So tell me what you want.” She said. He had the perfect response.

“Can’t you see it in my eyes?” He said flirting. He liked this girl a lot, he liked her spunk, she wasn’t afraid to sass him. He loved it. 

“Okay... “ She said. “Have you always been their leader?” She asked. 

“I’s a blowhard. Davey’s the brains.” He shrugged. 

“Modesty is _not_ a quality I would have pinned on you.” She said.   
  


“You got a name?” He grinned again. 

“Katherine...Plumber.” She said. 

“What’s the matta? Ain’t ya sure?” He smirked. 

“It’s my byline, the name I publish under.” She said. He nodded seeing no need to ask for her real one. After all, he never said his was Sullivan. “Tell me about tomorrow. What are you hoping for?” She asked. 

“I’d rather tell you what I’m hopin fer tonight.” He bit his lip. She blushed. 

“Mr. Kelly…” 

“Today we stopped the Newsies from carrying out papes, but the wagons still delivered ta the rest of the city. Tomorrow, we stop the wagons.” He smiled.

“Are you scared?” She asked. 

“Do I look scared?” He chuckled. “But… uh, ask me again in the mornin’.” He said. 

“Good answer!” She said writing that down “Good night, mister Kelly.”

“Come on, where you runnin’? It ain’t even supper time!” He said.

“I’ll see you in the morning. And, off the record, good luck.” She smiled at him. 

“Hey, Plumber. Write it good. We both got a lot ridin’ on you…” He said. He ran into The older boys on the way home. Red and Blue had started families which was crazy for Jack. Ten years ago they were just his fearless big brothers who adored him. Now they were fathers. Backbone and Emma were planning on starting a family as well. The three of them all hugged Jack.

“Strike leader huh? The hell you gettin yourself into?” Red asked

“I dunno… I didn’t mean ta…” He said.

“If you need anything come to us.” Blue said.

“I know…”

“Scared?” Backbone asked.

“No.” He grinned.

“Jesus Christ when did you of all people get so old?” Red ruffled his hair. He smiled.

“Twelve years ago we found ya… what the hell happened… time flew.”

“Yeah I know…” He said.

“So kid… how you doin this strike?”

“Stoppin the wagons tomorrow.” He said smiling. 

“Jack… you know what kinda trouble you boys can get into…”

“Cops ain’t gonna care bout a bunch of kids… this ain’t the trolley strike.”

“Cops won’t, bulls will. And you know damn well if you’re SEEN there the spider will come for no one but you.” Blue said.

“I-I don’t wanna think bout that…” He said.

“We know ya don’t… but you need to know what you’s risking.”

“My life.”

“Not your-”

“Yes my life.” He said. The boys treated Jack to some food before letting him go home. Telling him to be safe tomorrow. He nodded. He got himself to sleep.

The boys woke him up the next morning. Jack told all the littles they got a day off and it was the big kids only. He couldn’t risk having the little around. They were there first and quickly realized the boys from other parts of the city weren’t coming. Jack wasn't even mad at Spot for not showing up. It made sense that he wanted to make sure they wouldn’t back down. Spot was smart like that. Much smarter than Jack. They realized they had to do this on their own. And it went horrible. The cops arrived and Romeo ran up happily, hoping for help, the cop just slapped him. 

“Cheese it! it’s the bulls!” Jack yelled. They immediately started beating the boys. Jack didn’t even care about himself. He got as much kids out of there as he could. 

“You can’t run forever Kelly!” he heard the spider. Jack grabbed Les and shoved him out, he wasn't letting the youngest person there get caught. He got what he thought was everyone out and then ran. 

“Jack! Wait for me!” He heard. 

_Holy shit I left Crutchie._

“Where do you think you’re going?” Oscar laughed at him. Crutchie called for more help. 

“Shut it, crip.” Morris knocked him down. Jack had to watch the spider beat Crutchie with his own crutch. Jack screamed for it to stop, ready to fight the spider. Something he never dared to physically do.

“It’s off to the refuge with you, little man. Take him away.” The spider told the officer who obeyed the command. 

“CRUTCHIE!” Jack screamed but couldn’t bring himself to go down. He wanted to but couldn’t move. 

“Jack Kelly!” The spider said now pointing at him. That’s when Jack’s body allowed him to move and sprint off to the rooftop. He streamed, he stomped his feet, and he sobbed his eyes out which he hadn’t dared to do in what felt like ages. He cried all night long and realized he couldn’t dare face the boys. He failed them. They were all hurt because of him. All hurt because the idiot that Crutchie called Captain Jack failed them. He had to go. He couldn’t afford Santa Fe so he ran to Medda’s. This time he’s paint and accept the money. Anything to run away from the mess that he caused. Medda opened the doors to her theatre and saw a sobbing Jack Kelly. By then everyone knew what happened. She hugged him and held him for a while, he sobbed the entire time.

“Jack, baby, it’s all going to be okay. It will work out. I promise.” She said. He couldn’t respond. That’s when he realized the older boys were there. He forgot they come here all the time now. He sunk into Backbone’s arms still sobbing.

_Backbone's fearless. Backbone wouldn't leave Crutchie like a dumbass, Backbone wouldn't get the boys hurt. You will never be a better leader than him._

“They got Crutchie... They got Crutchie n’ it’s all my fault.” He sobbed, he was absolutely defeated and broken and they all could tell, if he was so upset he teared up in front of them, they knew it was bad. Now he was in front of them sobbing his eyes out. 

“Jack… it’s not your fault kid…”

“I shoulda shut my big mouth. I’s an idiot…” He said. 

“Jack, raising the price without talking to you boys ain’t right. You was right n this situation. You were doing the right thing.”

“N’ now Crutchie’s in the fucking refuge!” He kept sobbing. 

“I know kid… we know it’s scary…”

“‘S his first time… n’ I ain’t ever told him what it’s like… he-” Blue opened his mouth to cut off Jack and help him calm down. 

_Blue wouldn't do what you did. You's a dumbass Jack. You were never fit to be a leader. Look at everyone with you. Blue never got anyone hurt, Blue was perfect. Blue saved your life. Here you are ruining lives. And Red, Red was with him the day they found you starving. They both saved your life. Red made sure to be protective until you had to be an idiot eight year old get caught again. And then Backbone. He was there for you until you were thirteen. They're who you had to look up to, and you screwed up. They would never do this. My God you suck at everything._

“Kid… how do you think we felt with your first time. It’s horrible, it’s scary. We know.” Blue said.

“You don’t know… I dunno why but the spida loves me there. Crutchie’s my best friend… you know what he’s gonna do ta him-”

“He ain’t gonna do shit Kelly, he’s gonna use him ta bribe you.” Backbone said.

“That ain’t all true… he’ll do that yeah… n’ yeah I’s gonna go… but he’ll have no problem beatin a crip.” He said. The tears slowed down a bit but still were streaming down. 

“So what’s your plan Jack. What are you gonna do kid. You can’t hide from those kids.”

“Yes I can. They’s all gonna hate me. I got every single one of ‘em hurt and got Crutch thrown in jail.”

“Yeah and judgin by your face they got a few good swings at you. You all got hurt, everyone expected that Jack, so what are you gonna do?” Red asked. Jack just wiped his eyes.

“Don’t say Santa Fe. You’s stayin here and you’s gonna figure this out, then you can go wherever.” Backbone said. “Deal kid?”

“Deal…” He frowned. “B-but… can I still stay here fer the night.”

“You crazy? We’d all be idiots if we let you leave. You know they’re out lookin fer YOU.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Hey, cheer up, think bout that goirl who’s helpin ya.” Backbone nudged him.

“Kath’s gonna hate me too… she-”

“She's a writer, you gave her a story. I wouldn’t hate ya if I was her.” Red said grinning. 

“We’ll go home now kid… calm down and get some sleep okay?” Backbone ruffled his hair

“Uh huh…” he frowned. They left. Medda hugged him again and kissed his forehead goodnight. He may have done that to every single one of his boys but no ones done that to him since his father died. He hugged her tightly again. 

“Bed baby, you can paint all day tomorrow, I’ll need new back drops.” Medda said giving him a warm smile. He nodded. Somehow he managed to sleep, not well, his dreams haunted him.

_“Jack! Wait for me!” followed by the sight of the evil spider beating up the fourteen year old crippled boy._


	2. Chapter 2

Medda let Jack sleep as long as he needed. Once he was awake she hugged him and told him to feel better. He asked if he could just paint and she of course allowed him. He drew first, making sure it was perfect before painting. He heard the door open. 

“Is Jack here?” He heard, Eliza. He frowned and started painting. She and Alice went to go see him. He couldn’t even face them. “How are you doing?” Eliza asked. He just looked at her.

“So not good?” Alice asked. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Don’t even try gettin’ me ta talk about it.” He said.

“Well, Jack, remember when you were so proud of being the headline when you escaped?” Eliza asked

“Y-yeah.” 

“Well this time they got your picture.” She said trying to cheer him up. His face dropped as he grabbed the paper, him and his boys. Now Snyder can know what each one of those boys look like and come after them. Now everyone can see his face and know that’s the face of the idiot who tried to go against Pulitzer and failed. 

“Where’d you get this?” He asked. 

“Jack…” Alice said.

“They’s sellin?”

“You didn’t know?” 

“No.... I ain’t seen any of em…”

“Why?” 

“I can’t… I- they… I got every single one of em hurt…” 

“No you didn’t. Jack… that wasn’t you…”

“Crutchie’s in the refuge n’ it’s all my fault.” He said tearing up again. He couldn’t get the image of Crutchie getting dragged away out of his head. They hugged him. He just squeezed them back.

“I dunno what ta do…”

“You go back to those boys. Tell them you needed a night alone. You’re going to figure it out, I promise.” Eliza said. 

“How’d you know I was here?”

“Race said you were either here or Santa Fe, we all know you weren’t going to New Mexico.”

“Shit that means they all know I’s here…” He said. “N’ they ain’t here buggin me cause they hate me.”

“Race said knowing you, you’d want to be alone, you would want to clear out your mind. He’s right.”

“But-”

“It’s okay Jack…” The door opened again. Jack peeked. It was Specs. 

“Jack! Thank god! Ya had us worried they got you too…” He said. Jack just looked at him. “Sorry… I got somethin fer ya.”

“What?” He asked.

“It’s from Crutch.” He said. Jack grabbed it and started reading. He was broken in the first few sentences. 

“Get out…” He said pointing to the door.

“Jack-” Eliza said.

“I said get out.” He demanded tearing up. 

“Fine, don’t do anything stupid, feel better.” She said hugging him. He couldn’t even hug her back. Once he saw all of them left he cried again, not a lot but he did cry. He forced himself to stop after around five minutes.

“Miss Medda… I’s goin fer a walk.” He said. 

“Be safe Jack.” She said. He agreed. He left the room and made his way to the refuge. He climbed up and kept looking until he found Crutchie.

“Crutch…” He whispered. The boy turned his head and the biggest smile grew. Jack’s frown got worse seeing him, they busted him up badly. “H-hey… you okay buddy?”

“I’s gonna be okay… how’s it goin? We winnin?” He asked.

“No… everyone’s sellin… I stayed with Medda.”

“Promise you’s gonna keep fighting?” 

“I-I dunno kid… I can’t… I don’t want anyone else ta end up here… kid I’s so sorry I let you go here.”

“It ain’t your fault… I know how scared you are of him n’ of this place… your drawings are right…” he said.

“I just… I couldn’t move I dunno why but I couldn't… I’s so sorry…”

“It’s okay Jack… ain’t your fault.” He said. 

“Come here kid… lemme look at ya… make sure you ain’t-”

“I can’t…” he said.

“What do you mean you can’t?” 

“Jack… Snyda soaked me real hard… d-did Specs give ya my note?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“So then you know I want ya ta keep fighting! I want you boys ta protect each otha-”

“How can I do that when I can’t even protect you!?” He said nearly crying.

“Jack… You got every single person outta there… even Les. One person got caught. N’ that one person is a cripple. You protected everyone else.”

“I should have gotten you n’ Les outta there first! I messed up kid…”

“No ya didn’t. Jack… promise you ain’t gonna stop. He’s got me fer only two weeks. I can do it, I know I can, you always did. Don’t stop fightin… and afta we win… we can go ta Santa Fe.” He smiled. The door opened. Jack ducked down. 

“Boy, do you know what Kelly’s plan was after the wagons?” The spider's voice.

“No sir… Jack’s the type of guy who just thinks as things are happenin… he’s real good at thinkin on his feet.”

“I know that boy has wit.” He snarled. “Are you positive he had no plans?”

“Not that he told me sir… He loves me like a little brotha but he don’t tell me stuff like that. He doesn’t even tell me or any of the boys bout this place” He said. 

“Fine, if that brat come to see you, I better know.” He said.

“Yes sir.” He said. The man left, Jack popped his head up. “Get outta here… be safe Jack, I’ll see ya in two weeks… keep fighting… promise me.”

“Fine, I promise. Be safe kid. I love you so much.”

“Love you too Jack…” He said. Jack made his way back to Medda’s. She hugged him. 

“Feeling better kid?”

“Yeah… I went ta go see Crutch.”

“Jack… you know how dangerous that was?”

“Yeah… but I had ta… I had ta see him…”

“How is he?”

“He can’t move… still has his spirit. He’s still smilin… they just busted him yestaday.” He said. She ruffled his hair. “I’s gonna paint…” He said. 

“You do that kid.” She said. He nodded. Instead of continuing he flipped it around and drew what he imagined as Newsies square because of him. Davey, Les and Katherine came to visit him. Davey argued with him a lot and Jack refused to listen until he proved continuing was a good idea. They felt horrible when he began talking about Crutchie or that he blamed himself. Davey convinced him to go talk to Pulitzer himself, as long as he wasn’t alone, Jack didn’t listen to the last part and went by himself to Pulitzer, he didn’t see it as anything dangerous, he was just inviting him to state his case after all. One of the girls who worked for Pulitzer, Hannah, Jack believed her name was escorted him in. He had his famous smirk plastered on his face. 

“Aftanoon boys.” He smiled warmly.

“And which Jack Kelly is this? The charismatic union organizer, or the petty thief and escaped convict?” He asked. Jack figured the man was rude but _already_ he brought up Jack’s trips to the refuge.

“Which one gives us more in common?” He smirked. 

“Impudence is in bad taste when crawling for mercy.” The older man said. The disrespectful boy in front of him started to laugh.

“Crawlin’?” He chuckled. “That’s a laugh,” He smirked. “I just dropped by with an invite. Seems a few _hundred_ of your employees are rallying to discuss some uh...recent disagreements. I thought it only fair to invite you to state your case straight to the fellas. So what’d’ ya say, Joe?” He said as if he’s known the man his entire life. “Want I should save ya a spot on the bill?” He smirked.

“You are as shameless and disrespectful a creature as I was told.” He said. The boy shamelessly shrugged. “Do you know what I was doing when I was your age, boy?” He asked, Jack shook his head. “I was fighting in a war.” He said.

“Oh yeah? How’d that turn out fer ya?” He grinned.

“It taught me a lesson that shaped my life. You don’t win a war on the battlefield. It’s the headline that crowns the victor.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when New York wakes up to front-page photos of our rally.” He smiled. 

“Rally till the cows come home. Not a paper in town will publish a word. And if it’s not in the papers, it never happened.” He said. Jack grew annoyed. 

“You may run this city, but there are some of us who can’t be bullied. Even some reporters!” He bashfully smiled thinking about Katherine. 

“Such as that young woman who made you yesterday’s news? Talented girl. And beautiful as well, don’t you think?” He said. Jack made a face.

“I’ll tell ‘er you said so.” 

“No need. She can hear for herself. Can’t you, darling?” He said. Jack was confused until he caught movement in the chair and saw Katherine stand up. He froze. _This isn’t happening._ “I trust you know my daughter, Katherine.” He said. Jack couldn’t process any of this. He just looked back and forth between the man and his daughter. “Yes. My daughter.” He smiled, evil. “You’re probably asking, why the nom de plume and why doesn’t my daughter work for me?” He said. Jack slowly nodded. “Good questions. I offered Katherine a life of wealth and leisure. Instead she chose to pursue a career. And she was showing real promise, until this recent lapse.But you’re done with all of that now, are you, sweetheart?” He said. Jack looked at her, begging with his eyes for her never to stop.

“Jack, I…” She started. He shook his head and pointed back to the chair.

“Don’t trouble the boy with your problems, dearest. Mister Kelly has a plateful of his own. Wouldn’t you say so, Mister. Snyder?” He asked. The spider stepped into the room. Jack wanted to sob. Not him. How could this day get any worse. Crutchie can’t even move, Katherine is Pulitzer’s kid and now the spider was out to get him.

“Hello, Jack.” The man grinned. Jack's face dropped. No more mister tough guy. Every single memory came rushing back. _That man is going to kill me._ He tried running out. He couldn’t go back to the refuge. He was in for so many beatings, he escaped a year ago and now started a strike. He  _ had _ to get out. Oscar and Morris grabbed him. He struggled but quickly learned he was going nowhere. 

“Does anyone else feel a noose tightening?” Pulitzer laughed Jack still struggled as the spider got closer and grabbed the boys chin laughing. “But allow me to offer an alternate scenario, you attend the rally and speak against this hopeless strike, and I’ll see your criminal record expunged and your pockets filled with enough cash to carry you, in a first-class train compartment, from New York to New Mexico and beyond.” He said. Jack would never go to Santa Fe like this normally, but right now he was a mess. If he could get out of New York, he would. The man looked at his daughter. “You did say he wanted to travel West, didn’t you?” He grinned. 

“There ain’t a person in this room who don’t know you stink.” He teared up. Snyder was ready to slap him. Instead he let go of the boy and went back to Pulitzer. _Great, he's waiting to be alone with me. That's great. Can't wait for that._

“And if they know me, they know I don’t care.” He said raising his voice. “Mark my words, boy. Defy me, and I will have you and every one of your friends locked up in The Refuge.” He said. Jack glanced at the stupid spider. He couldn’t let the boys go there. He already got them hurt, he can’t get them locked up. “I know you’re mister Tough Guy, but it’s not right to condemn that little crippled boy to conditions like that.” _Don’t you ever talk about Crutchie like that._ “And what about your pal Davey and his baby brother, ripped from their loving family and tossed to the rats? Will they ever be able to thank you enough?” _Don’t touch my boys. Don’t threaten my boys. You ain’t doing shit to Davey and Les._ “Gentlemen, escort our guest to the cellar so he might reflect in solitude.” He said. Oscar and Morris grabbed him and dragged him off. “You can get some time shaping him up later.” Pulitzer said to the spider who grinned.

“He’ll behave tomorrow when I’m done with him. He’ll also agree to your deal no problem.”

“Father no-” Katherine started, she couldn’t let Jack get hurt. 

“Hush darling, that boy is a convict, he’s trouble he deserves it.”

“Father… That’s not right… You’re twice his age. He’s seventeen and you’re allowing him to-” 

“He’s dealt with it since he was seven years old. That was ten years ago, he can handle himself.” The spider said to her.

“He’s been bad his entire life huh?” Pulitzer laughed.

“All of those street rats are the same.” The spider snarled.

“You’re horrible. Both of you. Father, I’m not coming to dinner. I’m going to those boys, they’re right about you. And if Jack is in that refuge or hurt you won’t be hearing from me for a while.” Katherine said being as stubborn as she could.

“Darling-”

“And I hope someone does to me what he does to Jack! You wouldn’t be able to look me in the face and you’d do everything to get the person who did that to me in trouble. Jack doesn’t have parents to protect him. He has himself and only himself for years. He told me they had leaders until he became thirteen. For four years he relied on only himself, still getting wrongfully thrown in the refuge and abused leading to his escape. And before you try to prove him wrong, I see it in his eyes-”  _ Those beautiful green eyes. No! Snap out of it Katherine.  _ “He’s traumatized and I won’t have it.” Katherine stormed out.

“You got yourself a stubborn one.” The spider said taking a drink.

“As do you, I’m sure that Kelly boy isn’t easy to deal with, and he’s with you quite often.”

“He will never be my boy. I’d be ashamed to have a boy like that. However, he behaves if you threaten his friends or hit him in the right spot with the right thing. But that boy is a troubled one and I fear he’s growing fond of your daughter and your daughter growing fond of him. I’m going to deal with him, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Don’t go too hard on him, my daughter will complain to me about it, worse than what you just heard. And, make sure the idea of him dating my daughter isn’t on the table.”

“No, that will encourage him to mention it. That little asshole piece of shit.” He said annoyed. 

“He’s always been like that.”

“He was seven years old and talking back.” 

“What a brat. He does deserve it, however, my daughter will never drop it so again, go easy.”

“He’ll be severely injured however, it will be all under his shirt, and that boy refuses to show pain, he knows it makes people weak. He’s always had tough skin and he hardly cries. You won’t notice a thing.” He gave an evil smirk as he got up to go visit the boy he waited a year to be alone with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where all the angst comes in lol. This one was just to rip hearts out bc I'm evil :))))


	3. Chapter 3

Morris and Oscar had taken a few swings at Jack but then left him alone. He tried getting sleep but the door once again opened. The spider. He got up. 

“Get away from me…” he said shaking. _Why the hell am I shaking? It ain’t cold out so I know it ain't the chills._

“I’ve missed you.” He said getting closer. Jack backed up. “Don’t back away, you coward.” He said. 

“Get away from me!” He shouted. The man grabbed him. 

“Make up your mind yet?”

“No…”

“No? Morris and Oscar go too easy on you, don't they?” He said throwing the boy down. “You’re gonna take that deal-”

“Yeah? Why? You want my criminal record gone?” 

“It may be cleared but I can still catch you and say you were doing something.” He said. Jack pulled himself to his feet. “Jack, shirt off.”

“You can’t do that ta me…” he said, ignoring the last command.

“And yet I still will. Off.”

“No!”

“So I need to get it off for you? I’ve tried teaching you a lesson for ten years. You can’t learn. You remember don’t you? Seven years old you sat down and gave me an attitude-”

“N’ you slapped me… I ain’t never been slapped before that…” He said. The man grinned. 

“Seven to Seventeen and you haven’t changed one bit.”

“Hey that ain’t true! I got taller, all the goirls like me now, trust me I know that one fer a fact,” He grinned. “Oh n’ I’s even more of an asshole ta ya now.” He grinned.

“Shirt off.”

“No.”

“Jack.”

“I said no! I’s seventeen now! I ain’t a kid who’s gotta listen ta you. You literally just said how I grew up! I’s old enough ta-” The man slapped Jack.

“You can come back with me boy, Pulitzer has the power to force you there until you’re twenty one.” 

“You can’t do that.”

“That’s not what the state says boy. The only thing the state sees is how many times you’ve been in and out of jail.They see 'Fancis Malcolm Sullivan age seventeen, escaped convict." followed by all the crimes you've either done or I've said you did.-"

"Well my names Jack so-"

"Not legally." The man hit him.

"N' why twenty one... shouldn't it be eighteen... n' then jail..."

"Because they believe my refuge can fix you. Get you the help you need."

"I don't need help from you!"

"They agree that you need to be off the streets but everything you did is small. And you’re still a minor, you’d be mine. it doesn't matter if you don't like it.” He said prying off Jack’s vest, shirt and then tank top. He didn't allow Jack to argue and say it’s not fair because he was only rightfully in jail three times.

“Talk to me Jack,” He said as if he was buddies with the boy, all while shoving Jack against the wall. Jack knew what he had to do. He faced the wall. “Why the carriage?” He slashed Jack’s back. The boy winced. 

“Cause I had ta top my window escape. Roosevelt’s frickin carriage? That’s how I top that.” He said. He was hit again. 

“And then run for a year.” He hit him.

“I have a right ta be afraid of you. You’ve been hittin me fer ten years.” He said. The man slashed his back again. 

“And striking? Who do you think you are?” He hit him.

“I think I’s the Cowboy.” He grinned. He got another hit. He felt blood start runnin down his back. 

“Why a strike Kelly?”

“Cause it ain’t right! He can’t do that without talkin ta us!” He said. Another hit.

“Wrong answer.” He said.

“I ain't givin up on the strike... ain’t gonna work no matta how many times you hit me.” He said once again getting hit.

“Maybe not, I know you're stubborn. This is for my joy.”

“Yeah, I know you love this.” He said wincing a bit. 

“So, how about this, if you don’t back down your crippled friend faces all the fates you do?” He said hitting the boy.

“You can’t do that!”

“I _can_ do that. Back down Jack. It’s easy.” He hit him again. 

“I ain’t-” The hardest hit of his life. He screamed. The man laughed. 

“Surrender.” 

“Never… Not ta you” The boy winced. He was hit hard again.He yelped. 

“How about now?” The man laughed.

“No. They’s my brotha’s-” He was beat. 

“You’re being stubborn. You know this can all be over.” The man said hitting him, Jack took a minute to respond, it hurt.

“I ain’t turnin on my boys.”

“Oh but Jack.” He hit him. “You’re not turning on them, you’re saving them.” another crack, he wished he could numb his body. Jack felt his eyes water from that. “Do you want those boys to go to the refuge with you? You can’t sneak ALL of them out.” He said getting Jack thinking. “We know it’s at Medda’s theatre. We will go there and arrest every single one of them and they’ll all get the belt, Racetrack may get the knife. You want to put your boys through that?” He hit Jack.

“What bout me?” _How could you ask that, asshole? Don’t worry about yourself, dumbass, the boys need you, he’ll give all of them the belt and might give RACE the knife. Don’t you dare think about yourself._

“You?” he laughed. “I’ll only have the boys for a few months. I’ll have you for four years. This time we’ll finally break you. You won’t stand a chance.” He said hitting Jack again. “Or, you can take the deal, go to the rally, shut it down and get your ass all the way to Santa Fe, I will admit, I’ll miss not having my favorite convict.” He said hitting the boy a final time. Even harder. Jack fell to his knees screaming in agony. “Now Jack, I’ll ask again, will you take the deal?” 

“Only fer my boys...” He said wincing, hoping it all would stop. This was the most selfish thing he’s ever done in his eyes. He agreed to a deal that benefited him and gave up on his boys. He refused to admit he gave up because he couldn’t physically handle any more but it was a huge factor. He didn’t even want to imagine all the blood coming from his fresh slashes. The man hit him more, even after Jack agreed. Jack expected it. This was a year in the making since the carriage. Really ten years in the making since he’s hated the boy forever. Every time Jack made a sound showing he was in pain the man hit him harder and told him to shut up.Jack felt his entire back was covered in blood.

“Had enough boy?”

“Yes sir.”

“I want to see you on your knees and begging.” He hit him. Jack followed the command. 

“Please mista Snyda… I can’t handle anymore cause I’s a weak street rat. Please no more.” He begged. The man hit him again, he yelped. 

“Mean it.”

“Mista Snyda… p-please stop hittin me sir-” Crack.

“I’m not _hitting_ you. Start over.”

“Mista Snyda… please stop _whippin-”_ Crack.

“Attitude.”

“Mista Snyda, please stop whippin me. I promise I learned my lesson n’ I will never disrespect you or mista Pulitizer ever again-” crack followed by a yelp. 

“That’s bullshit Jack. Start over.”

“No! I’s on my knees beggin but you ain’t ever happy! You just wish I was on my knees doin somethin else huh? That’ll make ya happy-” The man hit him hard.

“Those jokes were never funny boy, you want this to stop? Beg.”

“I just did.” Crack. He refused to yell but let out a small sound, nothing but agony. Another hit for showing pain, although the man liked that. 

“You’s sick… I’s gonna say anything cause you don’t care what I say, I’s gettin whipped no matta what-” crack. 

“You’re a bastard, Jack. Worthless piece of shit.” Crack. “Get up Jack. Since you never went to school, I'm going to teach you something.” He said. Jack slowly listened. “Do you know your numbers?” He mocked the boy. Jack rolled his eyes. “Answer me.”

“Yes sir, I know my numbers.”

“Perfect. You will count until ten. Understand.”

“Yes sir.” He said. He obeyed. Not showing any sign of pain.

“Now boy, go by twos until twenty.” He said, Jack listened. _Holy crap this hurts._

“Go by fives now. Until one hundred.” _One hundred!? Holy shit this ones gonna hurt... deep breaths Kelly, you got this._ Jack let out a number after every hit, trying not to show pain.

“Done?”

“Yes sir.”

“Beg.” He shoved Jack to his knees

“Please stop mista Snyda sir. I promise I’s gonna try ta be a good boy. I’s gonna take the deal and go out West ta neva botha you again, sir.”

“Good boy. Did you deserve the whip?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’s awful n’ can’t mind my mouth. N' like you say... I got absolutely no respect fer authority n’ the whips the only way I’s gonna learn.”

“Are you grateful for me Jack?” _Never you shithead. Yeah! What if I called you the shithead for once? You piece of shit! You fat old bastard! I fucking hate you spida! I ain’t ever gonna be grateful for you, idiot. Yeah, you’s the idiot, not me._ “Jack, answer.” He demanded. “Or shall we start again?” 

“Yes sir, I am grateful for you.” He said giving up.

“Why Jack?”

“I’s clearly troubled. You teach me lessons I need ta learn in unique ways, like the whip. I’s grateful I’s learning from someone.” He said.

“Excellent progress Kelly, you’ve never made it this far. Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said punching Jack in the jaw. who didn’t say a word about it. He then left the boy alone. He cried himself to sleep, not because of the beatings, because he was being forced to turn on those boys. 

Oscar and Morris woke him up mid day the next day. 

“You lazy bum.” Oscar said going to strike him. Jack grabbed his fist. 

“I could break your hand right now. Ya know that right? Leave me alone.”

“We’s allowed to hit you.” Morris said.

“Oh goody.” He grinned. “You ain’t gonna do shit ta me cause you know damn well I’ll fight back and beat both of ya. And you both know I can” They grabbed him and dragged him upstairs to Pulitzer and the Spider. They shoved him in. 

“You’ve been crying.” The spider laughed at him.

“You’ve been drinkin.” He said. 

“Sit, boy.” Pulitzer said not wanting the boy and the man to bicker. Jack sat, not being a gentleman at all, he even pushed it by putting his feet on Pulitzer’s desk.

“Off.” Snyder said. Jack shook his head.“Do you and I need to go downstairs and talk.” The spider threatened.

“Nope.” He grinned fiddling with his thumbs. “Hey Joe, did ya see what he did ta my back?” He smirked.

“No.”

“You wanna?” The smirk never left.

“Feet off.” He said. Jack listened. 

“Alright alright, why’s I here? Let’s talk like the big boys we are.” He said swinging his feet over the left arm rest of the chair. 

“Did you make up your mind.”

“No, _I_ didn’t. Did someone in this room force me ta-”

“You’re so disrespectful.” The Spider said, 

“Aw thanks.” 

“What will it be mister Kelly.”

“I’s goin ta New Mexico.” He said. No he wasn’t. Not yet. 

“Perfect.”

“How exactly am I gettin there? You said somethin bout money… I got a few dollas saved now but… ain’t much. How we arrangin that?”

“Right to the point. You may be a disrespectful brat but you do know what you want and when you want it.”

“Yeah n’ I’ll tell ya what else I want.” He grinned.

“What would that be?”

“Your daughter.” He smirked. Spider smacked him. 

“You’re not getting that one, boy.” Pulitzer said. 

“You don’t know that.” He said. 

“Jack, are we working out this deal or are you going to be desperate for another girl” The Spider said. 

“We’s workin it out.” He smirked. "N' I don't gotta be desperate, you kiddin? I ain't ever been desperate."

“Mister Kelly.” Pulitzer said. 

“Your daughter called me that once.” He grinned. 

“Mister Kelly!”

“Come on Joe, we’s all talkin right now, cool it with the mista. ‘S Jack.” He grinned.

“Jack.” The spider scolded. 

“Fine, fine, Joe, how’s I gettin outta your hair? Or what hair ya got left… You’s makin me real grateful fer my mop of hair.” He grinned. The man rolled his eyes

“You go there tonight. Attend the rally, say it’s nonsense and then you get your money.”

“That a deal Joe?”

“That’s a deal mister Kelly. Stay here until it’s time to go.”

“Fine. Hey Spida, can I have whatever you had ta drink last night? Seemed strong n’ I’s on edge.” He smirked. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Don’t wanna see me a lil tipsy at the rally? I's probably real funny, hell I’s funny sober, you hear what I say ta the boys in your hellhole, bet ya miss my comments.”

“Mister Kelly-” Pulitizer scolded.

“Listen we all know I ain’t no saint. What’s some drinkin unda age gonna do?” He grinned.

“Get _us_ in trouble.” The spider said,

“Precisely.” He grinned. “Gee you can actually think when you’s drunk huh? I’ve known ya fer ten years n’ that’s a first.” He grinned. Earning himself a hard slap.

“Jack. What is your problem right now?” the spider asked. 

“I dunno. Maybe ya whipped me too hard n’ made me worse instead of fixin me.” He shrugged. “But ya know, you’ve been whippin me fer years n’ CLEARLY it never worked. You just like me screamin. In fact mista spida, seems ta me I get worse each year that goes by… so maybe the whip is makin me worse ratha than betta.”

“You whipped him?” Pulitzer asked, he didn’t realize the abuse was that bad.

“Gee spida, ya didn’t tell Joe what ya do ta me?” He grinned. 

“He’s fine.” The man said. “Jack are you fine.” He said expecting Jack’s fearful ‘Yes sir.’

“Aw gee I dunno… maybe I should go ta the docta... “ He said. 

“He’s being a disrespectful asshole, he’s normally not _this_ bad. He’s fine.” The spider said then turned to Jack who lifted his head to look at the spider with a smile. “You’ve always had a problem with being respecting authority but this is a new level and you know it. One year away from me did a number on you. If you could go back with me right now, you would and I’d make sure to get that attitude out of you.”

“Mhm. Keep talkin, sure makin me wanna come runnin back.” He said. “Also too bad I’s goin ta Santa Fe.” He grinned. The men ignored him and began to talk about what would happen if the boys didn’t obey Jack.

“You’s all borin me. Bein old must suck, do somethin’ fun.” He said spinning himself around in the chair.

“You and I can be alone, that’s fun.” The spider said. 

“Hell no.” He said. Jack kept making comments until they got tired of it and shoved him back to the cellar until they needed him. He was bored for a while playing around with the printing press. 

“Kelly.” The spider snarled. The boy knew it was time to leave.

_Here goes everything we worked for... all because Jack frickin' Kelly is scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Jack :( 
> 
> but hey at least that ego of his is still huge,,, we love a cocky Jack


	4. Chapter 4

The men dragged Jack all the way to Medda’s. He was scared now. He was about to lose his boys trust. He heard Davey talking. _Dammit he’s smart. N’ dammit he’s excited… this is gonna be hard._

“Newsies of New York… look at what we’ve done! We’ve got Newsies from every pape and every neighborhood here tonight. Tonight you’re making history!” Davey said so happily. The boys all cheered. At least they were still happy. Jack was so happy they were happy and not scared about the strike, they were excited. “Tonight we declare that we’re just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor! We’re done being treated like kids. From now on they will treat us as equals!” He said, Thats when Jack decided to just get it over with.

“You wanna be talked ta like an adult? Start actin’ like one. Don’t just run your mouth. Make some sense.” He said nudging Davey.

“And here’s Jack!” He said. All the boys started chanting his name, he felt horrible. 

“All right!” He shouted, silencing them. “Pulitzer raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us. That was a lousy thing ta do!” The boys cheered. “So we got mad and let ‘em know we ain’t gonna be pushed around...So we go on strike. Then what happens? Pulitzer lowers the price so’s we’s go back ta work!” The boys cheered. “And a few weeks later he hikes the price back up again, and don’t think he won’t. So what do we do then? And what do we do if he decides ta raise his price again afta that?” He asked. The boys were now confused, how was Jack of all people thinking like this. “Fellas, we gotta be realistic. We don’t work, we don’t get paid. How many days can you go without makin’ money?” He asked making a point. “However long, believe me, Pulitzer can go longer.” He frowned at the sound of some booing.

_Do it for Crutchie._

“But I have spoken ta Pulitzer n’ he has given me his word, if we disband the union, he will not raise prices again fer two years. He’ll even put it in writing.” No one could hear him, everyone was booing him now, if he didn’t fail his boys before he sure did now. “I say we take the deal. Go back ta work knowing that our price is secure. All we need ta do is vote no on the strike-” The boys got him off stage mad, Race couldn’t even look at him. Spot pushed him. Spot and Jack have never really fought before. He pushed him again into a man who handed Jack all the money.

“He’s a sell out!” One of the boys shouted and all left him. Les had went to go ask Jack what was wrong causing Jack to flinch, nearly hitting his little buddy. He then also ran into Davey’s arms. Davey, who was next to Race. They both looked so disappointed. He ran to his rooftop where he saw Katherine. The last person he wanted to see. They were both able to get their emotions out. Yelling at each other until she kissed him. That’s all he needed to calm down.She then told him her plan, which worked perfectly. Jack told her about her father's printing press He then explained that he didn’t want to lose her and that he did care about her. Then she said words he could never forget. 

“You snuck up on me, Jack Kelly. I never even saw it coming.” She smiled.

“Fa sure?” 

“Fa sure.” She teased his accent. He hugged her tight after that. He hasn’t felt like that since Anna, but this was somehow stronger. _I can’t be in love after one kiss… could I?_ After another hug they went to go let Katherine write her paper and let the boys hand it out. Race hugged Jack, he missed him.

“I’s so sorry kid… I-I didn’t…. N’ Cutch n’-”

“Relax big guy, you’s ramblin. I know, you blame yourself fer us gettin hurt n’ Crutch gettin dragged even though it ain’t your fault. We knew we were getting hurt… Jack you’s an idiot if you thought we weren’t gettin hurt… It ain’t your fault. N’ lemme guess. You were an idiot n’ went ta Pulitzer alone… he was with Snyda or somethin n’ they threatened you n’ us n’ Crutch.”

“I’s really that easy ta read?”

“You’s the only book I can read.” He joked. Jack chuckled

“I know that ain’t true cause we taught ya real well.”

“Fine, you’s the only book I willingly read cause I hate readin.” He smirked. Jack ruffled his hair. All the boys forgave Jack easily. They knew he was going through a lot, watching Crutchie get dragged away ruined him and figured he was threatened and the spider isn’t exactly nice to him, there was no way he didn’t touch Jack. Katherine wrote what needed to be said and the boys handed everything out. Jack wrapped his arm around her. 

“Think it’s gonna work Kath?” He asked. 

“Fingers crossed Jack.” She said. He smiled. It worked out for them They couldn’t even count how many kids showed up. Jack, Davey and Spot then went to Pulitzer, Jack and Spot having no regard for anyone. 

“How we doin’ gents?” He grinned hopping into the chair. 

“You’re behind this?” Pulitzer asked. Jack grinned. “We had a deal.” He said angered. 

“N’ it came with a money-back guarantee.” He said tossing the money on the table. “N’ thanks for your lessons on the power of the press.” 

“Did you read this boss? These kids put out a pretty good paper. Very convincing.” One of Pulitzer’s workers said. Jack kept his smirk and gave a little shrug.

“No doubt written by my daughter.” The man scoffed. 

“I’d sign her before someone else grabs her.” Jack smirked 

“I demand to know who defied my ban on printing strike material!” He shouted. 

“We’s your loyal employers! We’d neva take our business elsewhere.” Jack said.

“The old printing press in the cellar…” The worked said. Pulitzer immediately regretted locking Jack down there. 

“I made you the offer of a lifetime. Anyone who does not act in his own self-interest is a fool.” The man said. 

“What’s that make you?” Davey said raising his voice, Jack and Spot grinned at each other hearing Davey. “This all began because you wanted to sell more papers. But now your circulation is down seventy percent.-” They were so thankful they had Davey for math. “Why didn’t you just come talk to us?” Davey asked. 

“Cause guys like Joe don’t talk with nobody’s like us. But a very wise reporter told me a real boss don’t need the answers. Just the smarts ta snatch the right one when he hears it.” 

“Have a look out there, mista Pulitzer. In case you ain’t figured it out, we got ya surrounded.” Spot said crossing his arms grinning. 

“New York’s closed fer business. Paralyzed. You can’t get a paper or a shoe shine. Ya can’t send a message or ride an elevator or cross the Brooklyn Bridge. Hell, you can’t even leave your own building. So, what’s your next move?” Jack grinned 

Another man entered. “Mister Pulitzer, the Mayor is here along with your daughter and… oh you’re not going to believe who else!” He said. The boys all turned, Katherine, the mayor and Teddy Roosevelt. They were shocked.

“Good morning, Mister Pulitzer. I think you know the Governor.” The mayor spoke.

“Governor Roosevelt?” Pulitzer asked 

“Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. What have you done now?” He said 

“I’m sure when you hear my explanation…”

“Thanks to Miss Medda Larkin bringing your daughter to my office, I already have a thorough grasp of the situation- graphic illustrations included.” He said holding up one of Jack’ drawings. _The governor saw my drawings!_ “Bully is the expression I usually employ to show approval. But in your case I simply mean bully!” He said then looked at Katherine. “Is this the boy of whom you spoke?” He asked her. 

“Yes Sir.” She smiled. He got closer to Jack who couldn’t process this. 

“How are you, son? I’m told we once shared a carriage ride.” He smiled getting a chuckle out of Spot.

“P-Pleasure’s mine, m-mista Governor.” He said star struck. The man shook Jack’s hand. Jack just stared at his hand for a moment, then at Davey and Spot. 

“Well, Joe, Give them the good news.” The governor said. 

“What good news?” Pulitzer asked 

“That you’ve come to your senses and rolled back your prices. Unless, of course, you want to invite a full state senate investigation into your employment practices.” He grinned. Pulitzer looked mad. 

“You wouldn’t…”

“After the pressure you wielded to keep me from office? I’d do it with a smile.” He laughed. “Come along, Joseph. There’s only one thing worse than a hard heart, and that’s a soft head. And think of the happiness you’ll bring those children.” He said, then turned to the others. “He doesn’t do happiness, does he?” He joked. 

“Mister Kelly, if I may speak to you...alone.” He said. Jack nodded and told Spot and Davey he’s got this. Roosevelt put his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground. You can do this.” He said. Jack nodded.

“I cannot put the price back where it was.” He said. Jack took a step back. “I’m sorry, I can’t. There are other considerations…” 

“I get it. You need to save face in front of all these folks. I’s young, I ain’t stupid.” 

“Thank you for understanding.” He said surprised the boy was so understanding. 

“But I got constituents with a legitimate gripe.” He said.

“What if I reduce the raise by half and get the others to do the same? It’s a compromise we can all live with.” He said. Jack took a moment to think.

“But... you eat our losses. From now on, any papes we can’t sell, you buyback- full price.” He said.

“That’s never been on the table! What’s to stop Newsies from taking hundreds of papers they can’t sell? My costs will explode!” He said. Jack rolled his eyes.

“No Newsies gonna break his back haulin’ round papes he can’t sell! But if they can take a few more with no risk, they might sell ‘em and your circulation would begin ta grow!” He said that when Pulitzer realized this boy was no idiot. “It’s a compromise we can all live with.” He mocked the man. 

“That’s not a bad head you’ve got on your shoulders.” The man said.

“Deal?” Jack asked spitting in his hand. 

“That’s disgusting.” The man said 

“That’s just the price of doing business.” He grinned. Jack was delighted when he got to run down and tell those boys they won. Everyone celebrated. Roosevelt gave them a little speech and told them he had a surprise. 

“Hey lookit, Jack! It’s Crutchie!” Race said. 

“Crutchie!” All the boys cheered. Jack smiled so wide. Until Crutchie said he got them something and Snyder was dragged out. Jack was frozen for a minute. Roosevelt told Jack that his drawings showed the abuse in graphic detail and the spider would be investigated. Jack was in shock. The drawings he drew to get out his emotions were able to save him. 

“Please, Your Highness…” Crutchie started, Jack laughed. “may I do the honors?” He asked. The man nodded. Crutchie was able to cuff the spider and taunt him. Once he was gone Jack ran down and embraced Crutchie in the biggest hug picking him up. Crutchie laughed.

“I missed you so much…” He said. 

“I missed ya too Jack…” He said.

Pulitzer then offered Jack a job inside the papes, he didn’t know if he should take it, after all, Santa Fe was waiting for him.

“With the strike settled, I probably should be hitting the road.” He said.

“What’s Santa Fe got that New York ain’t? Tarantulas?” Davey asked. 

“Better yet, what’s New York got that Santa Fe ain’t?” Katherine asked 

“New York’s got us. And we’s family.” Crutchie smiled 

“Didn’t I hear something about a strike being settled?” Pulitzer called.

“Papes for the Newsies. Line up, boys. These papes ain’t gonna sell themselves.” Wiesel called. 

“Well don’t just stand there, you’ve got a union to run. Besides, didn’t someone just offer you a pretty exciting job?” Katherine teased him.

“What? Me work fer your fatha?” 

“You already work for my father.” 

“Oh, right....”

“And you’ve got one more ace up your sleeve.” 

“Oh, yeah?What would that be?” 

“Me. Wherever you go, I’ll be right there by your side.” She smiled. 

“Fa sure?” He asked.

“Fa sure.” She teased him.

“M-My whole life I wanted ta go there n’ get outta here… but I was so stuck on that… I didn’t realize what I’d leave behind. I can’t leave all of these guys or you… it don’t much matta if you ain’t with me…” He said, getting another kiss.

“GUYS!” Les cheered. Then they all cheered. Jack smiled.

“Well Jack… are you in or are ya out?” Davey asked. Jack just grinned and paid for his papes. He was ready for another day of work. For the first time in ten years he wasn’t scared of getting caught, he wasn’t worried about running away to Santa Fe. He could be a Newsie for a little while longer, then had a job waiting for him. He was so happy. And everyone noticed. It was so great for everyone to see Jack this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story over :') 
> 
> This one was short lol. I'm working on another one that takes place after the strike hehe;)
> 
> thank you for reading luvs :))


End file.
